


heart attack

by chwerryjongho (gothsiyeon)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, M/M, Not Beta Read, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothsiyeon/pseuds/chwerryjongho
Summary: eventually i fall into you / you attack my heartor; yunho is hopelessly in love with wooyoung
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	heart attack

**Author's Note:**

> title and description is from "heart attack" by chuu from loona. and as per all of my work, this is not beta'd and was written in the middle of the night. enjoy.

yunho didn’t think he was whipped for wooyoung, despite the constant “ _ yes you are stop denying it you fool” _ lectures from san. he really didn’t think he was whipped for the younger, even as he felt his heart race from wooyoung holding his hand or from being hugged by him. yunho swore that he was definitely, one-hundred percent  _ not _ whipped for wooyoung. (san often called him a liar, but that didn’t matter since yunho was also  _ not _ denying his feelings at all).

yunho was still not whipped as wooyoung started spending more and more time at his apartment, claiming he just liked the older’s company. he wasn’t whipped as wooyoung spent the night often, resting his head on yunho’s shoulder as they watched a movie or on his chest as they slept on the couch (which, by the way, neither of those things did not make his heart speed up, not even by a beat)

fine, maybe he was a tiny bit whipped-- but he would never admit it out loud. (no matter how much san pressed, he would  _ never _ ). he just thought wooyoung was cute, that was all. nothing else. okay, maybe he also thought wooyoung deserved the universe because he was precious, but that’s  _ it _ . he swore he wasn’t in love or anything, he didn’t have it that bad.

he kept telling himself that he wasn’t in love as wooyoung moved in, since he already basically lived at yunho’s apartment. he kept telling himself that he was  _ not _ in love as wooyoung would make food for him no matter how late he got home. not in love whatsoever as wooyoung would crawl into his bed at odd hours just to cuddle or wake him up in the middle of the night to tell him some weird dream he just had. 

yunho really wasn’t in love. nope, not even as san insisted that wooyoung liked him back. he didn’t believe san. (“ _ maybe you’ll stop denying your feelings if wooyoung tells you himself, dumbass _ ”). he really didn’t want to admit, or even acknowledge that he might be in love with wooyoung. 

which is why when wooyoung actually  _ did _ tell yunho that one morning, he really wanted to pretend that wooyoung didn’t say anything.

“yunho,” wooyoung had sleepily mumbled into yunho’s chest, “you awake?”

“no, why?”

“‘cause i wanted to tell you something really important.”

“which is?”

“i love you.”

yunho’s face did  _ not _ heat up and he did  _ not _ get this dumb feeling of butterflies. okay, so maybe he  _ was  _ in love. he just didn’t want to say that out loud. he barely registered wooyoung poking his cheek and saying his name in a tiny voice that may have made his heart beat three times faster as he thought  _ well, fuck now i gotta say something _ .

“um… i love you too, i guess.” he mumbled. he felt wooyoung smile against his chest.

“good. that’s good.” 

“yeah, it is.”

well, fuck. san would never let him live his denial down now.


End file.
